Green Christmas
by Pricat
Summary: In this holiday story, Constantine has to spend the holidays with Kermit which leads to seasonal mischief but maybe Constantine can find a shred of Christmas spirit in himself
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **He-he the idea came for this story was from the other day being sleep deprived and listening to Green Christmas by Barenaked Ladies and realised it fit my Bad Frog so one thing led to another in my mind, but hope you enjoy the antics.**

 **In this ho,iday story, our favourite Bad a Frog Constantine has to spend Tne holiday season with his good frog of a cousin Kermit but maybe the Christmas spirit will get to him despite not celebrating Christmas in so long plus in this first chapter there's lots of antics.**

* * *

"Wow it's December meaningbChristmas is coming right, the time where you and your friends are all merry and bright right?" a familiar russian accented voice asked as Kermit nodded at his cousin.

The voice's owner, Constantine who was the world's most dangerous frog and master thief was very curious about the ho,I days since being in gulag he'd never known the joy of the season and how good it felt.

"Nothing wrong with that right Cuz?" Kermit asked as Constantine snorted.

He was staying with his famous cousin for the holidays per Nadya's request but Kermit saw it asa chance to help his thief of a cousin get some Christmas spirit since Constantine never knew what it was like to celebrate the holiday season.

He knew it was a little awkward having his bad frog of a cousin here but he could make it work.

"Want some eggnog?" Kermit asked seeing Constantine nodding but adding brandy into it making Kermit sigh because that stuff made Constantine act odd.

He saw Hector who was Constantine's pet turtle asleep in the pouch on Constantine's back guessing Tne turtle was hibernating seeing Constantine nod.

"Hector started hibernation before leaving gulag, why you care?" Constantine said.

"We're family, and Tne holidays is the time for family." Kermit rep,ied as Constantine hiccuped making Kermit sigh hoping he would behave a bit when they got to Tne studio plus Sam would keep an eye on him.

* * *

That evening at the studio Constantine was being watched like a hawk by a certain eagle with CIA training in case he ruined things for Piggy plus Constantine had enjoyed their reactions when he and Kermit had arrived, but right now was in the kitchen making the Swedish Chef anxious despite the fact he and the others had promised to give Constantine a chance.

"What is he doing, not blowing things up?" Kermit asked Sam.

"No, he's baking cookies?" Sam replied confused seeing Constantine wearing oven gloves bringing cookies out of the oven letting them cool but using frosting to decorate them impressing them.

"Careful, he could have added something bad." Sam said eating one finding it delicious.

"If I had put something Nefarious in them, how could I send them to gulag?" Constantine said making them curious.

"It's bad enough I have to miss christmas at gulag, where I can be me just to make you happy!" he snapped making the others gulp.

"We should go get drinks, okay and cool down but leave Constant be as he'll cool down." Kermit said to them as they were going to Rowlf's for drinks but some of the crew were anxious about Constantine.

The Bad Frog in question was outside in the freezing snow as it reminded him of Siberia but was building snow stuff outside his cousin's house trying to make a snow gulag since he'd made a snow Nadya and a snow him making him smirk.

He hoped the gulag was in one piece when he got back after the holidays.


	2. Writing Their Letter

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope you guys enjoy, as I love where the story is going.**

 **Constantine talks to his gulag family on Skype but performsa holiday favour for them so they could have a good Christmas which astounds Kermit.**

* * *

It was later that night but Constantine was still awake since he'd been knitting after that stressful encounter at the studio but saw his gulag family were on Skype getting onto his laptop answering seeing Ivan, Big Papa, Great Escape on screen.

"Hey comrades, what's up?" Constantine said.

 _Plenty your highness, but we got a tree which we cut down in Tne forest plus we kinda decorated it but where's the tree where you are?_

"Good Frog hasn't gotten it yet, but I miss being around you guys." Constantine rep,ied.

 _Wow you miss us, which should make Nadya happy since she is acting odd and we think it's because you're not here comrade._

 _Just have fun, okay?_

Constantine nodded seeing them send an IM but it stunned him making him nod knowing that he had to try for their sakes to give them the Christmas they needed hoping Santa would cut them slack finding pen and paper writing what was going to be one long letter and it was three in the morning.

"Constant, shouldn't you get some rest?" he heard his cousin ask.

"I have something I need to do, for some friends." Constantine replied but was writing putting his friends's names at the end of the letter putting it in a lime green envelope which was very ironic, coming from him being amphibian writing the address for the North Pole, adding a stamp.

He hoped this would work but would post it later at the post office if he could set a webbed foot in there.

* * *

That later morning Kermit found his mischievous cousin asleep on the couch wondering what he'd been doing up last night plus noticed an envelope beside him picking it up seeing the address smirking but felt Constantine yank it from him, stunning Kermit at his reflexes seeing him sit up.

"Wow, Sonebody was up late working on his letter to Tne big guy eh?" Kermit said.

"I don't need Santa's pity, but my gulag family does and they asked me to write to Santa on their behalf, so don't get excited." Constantine said getting oatmeal like back home at gulag.

"Maybe we can post it, after we get the tree you know?" Kermit said seeing his cousin quiet drinkimg coffee out of his cousin's World's Greatest Producer mug worrying Kermit because a good friend had given it to him.

"Relax comrade, okay?" Constantine assured him plus had made a care package for his gulag family makingKermit smile but they were leaving seeing Constantine in a furred hooded cloak instead of a jacket remembering his cousin was used to Tne cold from living on Siberia sighing.


	3. Decking The Halls

**A/N**

 **He-he here's more antics but it's very cute**

 **Constantine cuts down a Christmas tree in the forest park even though Kermit worried plus decorate it and bond a little.**

* * *

Constantine had gotten a saw out of the car as he and Kermit were in the forest park since the Bad Frog had encouraged his cousin that cutting down a tree was better than buying one mamimg Kermit sigh knowing Nadya might be mad if she found out about this seeing Constantine smirk.

"You worry too much, you know?" Constantine said cutting a Pervect tree down that could fit in Kermit's house but attaching it to Kermit's car with ropes as they drove off seeing a smirk on Kermit's face realising Constantine had been right.

"Denise will be impressed, eh?" Constantine asked him.

"Yes, but please don't scare her okay?" Kermit said as Constantine sighed.

* * *

After posting cards and Constantine's letter they were home with the tree getting it inside but it was pretty making Constantine agree seeing Kermit get decorations from the attic but had made some before he'd left gulag, feeling a lump in his throat looking at them swallowing it drinking coffee seeing Kermit enter the living room with decorations, but he smirked seeing the ones he'd made at gulag.

"Wow, you're pretty talented with decorations and stockings eh?" Kermit said knowing his cousin loved to knit knowing Constantine knitted stockings for the guys at gulag especially Nadya seeing that his mischievous cousin didn't have one.

"Why bother, when on Christmas morning it's gonna be empty?" Constantine said sounding negative like Santa dumped coal in his stocking.

"Hey you don't know okay?" Kermit said plus he had his own letter to write to the big guy in red and white so maybe he coukd make christmas happen for his cousin.

Constantine was watching the Grinch which he liked since that guy had stolen Christmas making him chuckle making Kermit surprised figuring Constantine would like that story because it involved mischief and thievery, things Constantine was very good at.

Kermit had finished writing his letter to Santa but they had to go to the studio so could post it on the way makimg Constantine sigh getting ready to go but putting snacks in Tne pouch bag on his back after putting on his furred hooded cloak.


	4. Gulag Sick

_A/N_

 ** _I felt like updating after imagining a certain Bad a Frog sleeping under Kermit's Christmas tree finding it adorable so couldn't help myself._**

 ** _On this chapter, Constantine falls asleep under the Christmas tree plus he, Kermit and Denise go to the winter carnival meaning antics are going to happen._**

* * *

It was now late at night like around two or three in the morning and while his cousin was sleeping in his warm bed having sweet dreams, Constantine was still awake like back at gulag which normally took warm milk to sooth him into sleep so was going to the kitchen finding milk heating it up in a mug drinking which was helping him.

He then was wearing a long night shirt but no socks as living in Siberia made him used to the cold despite the fact Kermit thought he would catch something.

He was then lying under the Christmas tree which felt comfortable yawning humming Let It Go as many memories were on his mind drifting off into sleep hoping things were okay at gulag plus the guys had been telling him what had been going on through Skype but he kinda felt gulag sick.

He just let sleep overtake him for now but dreaming about gulag and Nadya which made him happy.

* * *

Kermit was anxious thinking Constantine had ran off somewhere after waking up or being woken up by his phone plus had checked the guest room he'd set up for his cousin which was empty running downstairs hearing bear like snores making him curious as they were coming from the living room.

A wide grin crossed his face seeing his cousin asleep under the tree guessing he found it hard to sleep but was going to make breakfast.

Constantine got up around ten in the morning but was eating oatmeal as it reminded him of gulag plus they were going to the winter carnival making Constantine curious plus he was hoping Nadya was okay.

"I'm sure she's fine, but just relax." Kermit told him.

Constantine smirked as they were leaving plus was stunned Denise was coming plus Kermit was hoping his mischievous cousin would behave.

"Relax Good Frog, as I heard about her." Constantine said leaving.

Denise was curious about Constantine because she'd heard about him from when he'd tried to steal the crown Jewrl's but Constantine was surprised the brunette wasn't needy like Piggy was makimg Kermit what was going on with his cousin because Denise was here, but hadn't pulled anything.

"Sweetie, I think he's home sick." Denise said to Kermit.

He guessed that but saw Constantine go off but let him be hoping he was okay since he'd been quiet all morning so maybe Denise was right and guessed Nadya might cheer Constantine up.


	5. Dosed Up

"Open your mouth, okay?" Kermit told Constantine as he knew his mischievous cousin had caught something plus had heard him sneeze like crazy making him worry.

"Fine, but you're not a doctor." Constantine said sounding sick.

"Oh boy, you do have a cold and a bad one but you need to rest." Kermit told him seeing his cousin blow into tissues but wrapped up in his cloak despite the fact it was wet with snow

Constantine had tried making an ice rink using Kermit's hose and the coldness of the seadon but it the point where he'd gotten soaked in wry snow which was how he'd gotten this awful cold.

"C'mon give me that cloak, as it's dripping wet!" Kermit said seeing a scowl onConstantine's face.

"Dare to touch my cloak and you're asking for it-" he said sneezing like crazy.

Kermit understood but knew that cloak needed dried knowing Oxford who was Piggy's stylist could fix it convincing Constantine to give it to him but folded it carefully since they were going to the studio soon.

Constantine sighed taking medicine as they were going and at the studio Kermit went to find a certain to see if he could clean it and fix it up a bit.

Oxford was surprised seeing Kermit hand him the cloak knowing very well who it's owner was so would try makimg Kermit happy knowing Constantine loved that cloak from how he didn't want him touching it, when it had been dripping wet with wet snow.

* * *

The others were stunned that Kermit had brought a sick, dosed up Constantine with him to Tne studio because the felonious amphibian might spread germs but knew their boss had no choice plus Constantine was sleeping because the cold was doing an number on him, and Sam was keeping an eye on him.

"Geez, what was he doing to get that sick?" Scooter asked.

"It involved an ice rink and a hose, but I found him covered in wet snow and cursing in Russian but it was funny." Kermit said.

"Doesn't he live in Siberia, which is pretty cold?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but he nearly woukdn't give me his wet cloak, but Oxford is fixing it like I asked and drying it." Kermit replied.

Sam underdtood but saw Janice hug him making him giggle.

Plus next week was the Christmas party but they were planning the gift exchange for then plus Nadya had sent some gifts so that a certain somebody wouldn't be left out because Kermit had been talking to her on Skype.

He was seeing Constantine begin to stir after sleeping during most of Piggy's show since he felt dosed up plus unaware he'd been talking to Nadya on Skype drinking tea with honey in it.

"It he,ps my throat, if it hurts or I lose my voice." Constantine said makimg Kermit understand knowing rest would help him out getting an idea since the others wanted him to hang out at Rowlf's so was deciding to let Constantine stay home, knowing he would just sleep.

"Just don't let me regret this, okay?" Kermit said seeing Constantine on the couch plus had his laptop but wrapped up in a blanket seeing Kermit leave


	6. Christmas Eve Morning Antics

_Kak dela Constantine, after Good Frog explained you were dosed up pretty bad?_

"I'm doing better, despite the fact Christmas is tomorrow so maybe what we did might work so you guys can have a christmas." Constantine said drinking coffee despite the fact it was two in the morning.

 _Hey it'll be okay, since we know that something is going on plus a certain little thief is missing you, causing extreme mischief that would make you proud._

 _She was annoyed that she couldn't go with you, but we're having fun making eggnog, you know?_

Constantine chuckled talking on Skype unaware his cousin was listening smirking at the antics because all he wanted was for Constantine to be happy this time of year knowing he loved getting gifts like when they were kids.

He was going to bed hoping Constantine hadn't seen or heard him plus he and the others had a morning meeting at the studio

* * *

That later morning Constantine was making himself coffee but on the couch watching Christmas specials but he didn't get how people got wrird this time of year since he loved this time of year at gulag because they would have mischief and put on one amaxing special of the revue, then later sing carols and tell stories late into the Nignt until they passed out feeling that lump again in his throat, unaware his cousin had seen.

He knew that his cousin had a heart but tragedy had frozen it so he wanted to thaw it guessing Nadya was seeing him calm plus he and Denise were going ice skating knowing as a kid, Constantine loved to ice skate when Tne pond froze over seeing the bad frog get his hooded cloak excited."So, he's joining us after all, I see?" Denise asked Kermit seeing him nod but she was happy that he was because she was curious.

"At least you're not needy, self centred like Piggy." Constantine said making Kermit sigh but saw his cousin approaching Dudley since in junior high they'd been friends seeing them talk.


	7. Saving Christmas

Unknown to anybody, Dominic Badguy otherwise known as the Lemur had escaped from jail planning to ruin the holidays for everybody and was in the North Pole causing antics and locking the elves in jail making Santa annoyed, knowing very well about the Lemur and how he had been partners with a certain felonious amphibian hearing Dominic chuckle.

"Hm, but we're not partners anymore fat boy!" Dominic said as Santa sighed knowing Constantine could help stop the Lemur seeing Mikhail, an elf frog go to get Constantine knowing the thief would want to settle a score with Dominic for what he had done at the Tower of London.

Right now, Constantine was still awake in Kermit's living room drinking soda to stay awake to talk to his friends on skype from gulag plus he wanTted Santa to give his friends at gulag a break this year.

Hearing a sound from the chi,hey made the felonious amphibian curious seeing an elf frog making him curious but smirk playing with the bell on the hat making the elf frog smirk

"We might need your help, Constant." he said making Tne master thief curious wondering why the guy didn't want Kermit's help.

"Dominic Badguy is at the North Pole, ruining Christmas and since you two were partners in crime before he double crossed you, you could help." Mikhail said seeing a mischievous look on Constantine's face.

"I'm in, as my friends at gulag are counting on your boss to cut them some slack, touché?" Cobstantine said seeing him nod as they were leaving.

He saw that Dominic was being a jerk needing to be taken down and tossed Mikhail Tne jail keys saying to go free Tne otjers while he took care of Dominic stunning Tne Lemur as they were fighting but Constantine quickly stopped him, tying him up in tinsel, just as Santa and the rest of the elves were free.

But Constantine sighed seeing that it was almost early morning meaning peopke all over the world especially kids would be waking up soon and would be disappointed if there was nothing under the tree but he had an idea, speaking to Tne big guy in russian which he did a lot.

"Yes, but Mikhail is keeping an eye on you okay?" Santa said seeing the thief dressed like a russian Santa making Mikhail smirk since he'd read the madter thief's file, but if he had been on the naughty list as a tadpole, why had he agreed to stop the Lemur and help deliver gifts?

"The holidays do weird things to peopke even me, and I'm not letting peopke especially kids feel that Santa forgot them, just because Dominic was being a stink brain you know?" Constantine said seeing the gulag as they were in Siberia seeing the thief grabbing a sack of gifts.

"I'll be right back, Ojay?" he said as he entered smirking seeing decorations putting the gifts under the huge tree hearing footsteps unaware it was Sneaker.

"Whoa, the big guy did come and Big Papa and the otjers owe me fifty bucks." she said wanting to almost hustle him bit surprised seeing her dad excited letting him explain but he was taking her with him.

"Big Papa's gonna owe me more money after tonight." Sneaker said as Constantine chuckled guessing she'd bet something seeing Tne little thief nod after dressing like an elf which made her look cute.

* * *

Later the next day which was Christmas, Constantine was still asleep but in a Santa suit because he'd been playing Santa delivering gifts all around the world but hoped his friends in gulag liked the gifts he'd brought.

He was sleepy seeing his cousin tnere surprised but wondering what on Earth was going on since it looked like his mischievous cousin was finding his holiday spirit wondering what crazy story he had came up with this time seeing the master thief yawn.

"I was up all night kicking Dominic's butt to save Christmas and help bring Christmas to Tne world okay?" Constantine said hearing Skype going to his laptop seeing it was his friends from gulag saying Santa had left gifts plus said he had looked amphibian with a mole, making Kermit's jaw drop in stunned surprise.

"You are telling the truth, wow you were doing a good thing but how did it feel?" he asked seeing Sneaker walk in dressed like an elf and drinking soda.

"He-lo Uncle, daddy is telling the truth for once you know?" Sneaker said to him excited but yawning since she'd been up all night which Kermit knew was not good for a tadpole her age since she was still growing knowing Constantine let her help her seeing them pass out.

He wrapped a blanket around Tnem seeing a smile on Constantine's face in sleep which was rare seeing Denise enter wondering what was going on

* * *

A/N

I felt like writing more of this as I was reading it

When Dominic tries to ruin Christmas, Constantine gets to settle a score with Dominic to save the holidays which is pretty cool.


End file.
